


You're the symphony I play in my heart.

by stylinscurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larrystylinson premierjet jsuisdsl soyezindulgents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinscurls/pseuds/stylinscurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon c'est pas glorieux mais dedans y a harry et louis ça alors waw! du piano, des partitions et des concerts et du Harry un peu sassy et du Louis un peu véner et j'pense y tombent un peu amoureux apres j'espere c 1 peu bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the symphony I play in my heart.

_Londres, Décembre 1809._

La musique est le reflet de l'âme. Elle sait décrire les peurs, la haine, la douleur, la joie, sans mots certes mais elle l'exprime avec plus de forme que n'importe quel langage ne saurait le faire. Pour moi, elle est comme une barrière entre mon monde et celui que je me suis crée. Un monde dont je suis le seul a connaitre les codes, les tempos. Je sais quand concentrer ma force sur les notes, quand les rendre douces. J'aime jouer, autant que j'aime composer et donner un son à mes partitions est un plaisir qui va au delà de tout ce que j'aime accomplir dans la vie. Je joue, sans relâche, concentrant toute mon attention sur mon piano et m'évadant dans ce monde parallèle qui m'a toujours accueilli. Mais deux coups à la porte me réveillent et me font rater ma note. 

"Entrez!  
\- Monsieur Tomlinson?  
\- Oui?  
\- Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre en plein exercice. Mais votre costume pour ce soir est prêt Monsieur, je vous le laisse ici.  
\- Merci Anna. Dites au cocher que je ne serai pas long.  
\- Bien Monsieur. Bonne soirée.  
\- A vous aussi."

La porte se ferme sur une légère courbette de salutation, et je respire un grand coup, à nouveau seul avec moi-même. Je n'aime pas être interrompu, mais je ne peut pas passer mes humeurs sur cette pauvre domestique qui ne fait que son travail, qui est soit dit en passant irréprochable.  
Je fixe les touches de mon clavier. Ce blanc, ce noir, ces milliers de possibilités. Je caresse du bout des doigts les gammes, comme pour me réconcilier, pour reprendre contact. Je respire et c'est naturellement que mes doigts glissent sur les touches comme le souffle d'une brise. Je ferme les yeux, et tout prend sens. La musique ne parvient pas seulement à mes oreilles, mais elle traverse mon corps tout entier, en prend possession jusque dans les recoins de mon âme. Elle me possède. Je la sens comme je sentirais un corps près du mien. 

J'y croyais. Je croyais dur comme fer que seule la musique serait jamais capable de me procurer une telle sensation.

Mais ce soir là, tout a pris un sens différent.

 

****

 

Je suis face à mon piano, sur cette scène et sous le regard de centaines de bourgeois piaillant de leur vie palpitante à leurs voisins, tenant d'une main hautaine leur stupides lunettes, comme si me voir de près était un besoin vital. Mais je m'en fiche, je vais les surprendre, comme toujours. Ma musique les bouleverse, je le sais. Je suis un grand compositeur, surement l'un des meilleurs de mon époque et surement l'un des meilleurs que l'histoire n'ait jamais eu. Je n'en ai aucune vanité, j'en tire juste des constatations évidentes qui n'ont encore jamais été contredites.  
Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Je joue, avec mes mains, avec mon cœur, mon esprit. J’accède à ce monde, mon monde dans lequel je me sens bien, je me sens libre. Parfois je vole, parfois je brûle, parfois j'ai froid, parfois les larmes montent mes yeux et coulent sans que j'essaie de les retenir.  
Quand je termine, et que le silence de quelques seconde laisse place aux applaudissements, j'ouvre les yeux et je suis épuisé. Épuisé mais en vie. Il y a dans la musique cette immense bouffée d'air qui passe dans mes poumons et me fait sentir plus vivant que jamais. Je souris et me lève pour saluer les spectateurs, beaucoup essuient leurs yeux humides, d'autres restent cois, et m'observent les yeux écarquillés comme si j'étais un être irréel, certains, sont même incapables de se lever et gardent leurs mains sur leur cœur battant. J'en tire toujours une immense satisfaction. Je donne ma vie à la musique, et je ne récolte que ce que je sème. Le travail paie toujours, le talent aussi certes. Les applaudissements ne cessent de résonner, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus forts dans la pièce. Et c'est entre une femme qui brasse de l'air avec son éventail et un homme à l'air fier qui applaudit tout sourire que je le vois. Assis sur son siège, sans expression. L'air dur, les sourcils froncés qui ne vont pas à ce visage d'archange, et les poings fermement posés sur ses genoux. Harry Styles. Sûrement l'un des plus grands compositeurs de tous les âges. Nous sommes peu à avoir ce statut à mes yeux, mais lui en fait partie. Sa musique est belle, si belle que seuls les dieux auraient pu l'inventer. Je l'ai vu jouer un jour, seul face à un piano imposant, majestueux, à jouer pour son opéra. Tout ce qu'il fait est d'une telle pureté, et sa façon de jouer et de composer a quelque chose d’inaccessible, de complexe. Le début était si doux, et là les instruments s'étaient ajoutés, le hautbois, la clarinette, les voix prenaient place glissant habilement entre les notes. Et lui, toujours sur son piano, comme dévoré par les notes, jouant une forme de musique que je n'avais jamais entendue avant. J'avais pleuré ce jour là, d'émotion et de douleur, sans pouvoir m’arrêter et avait du partir pour calmer mes suffocations. Et je l'avais haï ce jour la et rien ne réussit à me calmer depuis tout ce temps, car chaque opéra, chaque symphonie, chaque sonate est révolutionnaire, tout ce qu'il touche devient de l'or, et je ne le supporte pas. Je sais que ma musique aussi est belle, et je me plait à penser que sa non-expression est la traduction d'une quelconque forme de haine. Peut être même est-il jaloux, ou que mon oeuvre l'aurait tant bouleversé que rien ne serait assez fort pour être exprimé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à toutes les possibilités que je le vois se lever, ses yeux semblent me jeter des éclairs et je frissonne. Lorsqu'il quitte la pièce, seul, et que la porte se referme derrière lui, je me rend compte que pendant ces quelques instants, je n'avais plus entendu un seul des applaudissements. 

 

****

 

Les poignées de mains sont sans fin, chaque spectateur veut son petit instant avec le compositeur et je m'impatiente. Je suis fatigué, mes yeux sont lourds et mes muscles du visages sont douloureux à force de prétendre sourire. Peu à peu la pièce se vide et je me retrouve seul avec mon imprésario. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit paternellement, m'invitant à aller prendre du repos. Je ne demande que ça. Me glisser sans mes draps et ne plus penser à rien. Je le remercie et me dirige vers la sortie privée. Lorsque je sors, la nuit est au signe d'un ciel sans nuage et la rue pavée derrière le bâtiment laisse passer des courants d'air froids qui me sont étrangement agréables. Mais avant même que je partes en direction de chez moi, je le vois. Adossé contre un mur, une cigarette à la bouche, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombants sur ses épaules avec toujours cet air d'une arrogance sans égal. Il est là, lui et son inégalable beauté, lui et son aura qui envahit tout ce qui l'entoure. Il est beau, plus que la beauté elle même, beau à en hurler à pleins poumons, beau à en pleurer, beau à en écrire des milliers de recueils.

"C'était misérable.  
\- Je vous demande pardon?  
\- C'était misérable.  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Votre petit numéro de grand compositeur-interprète.  
\- Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous a déplu.  
\- La musique? Les tonalités? La cohérence du morceau? Vous manquez de sûreté, c'est évident."

Il tire une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, l'air pensif, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, comme s'il cherchait à comment me descendre un peu plus. Et moi je n'ai pas les mots. 

"Savez-vous pourquoi vous écrivez, Louis?  
\- Parce que j'aime la musique? Parce que composer est ma seule façon de m'exprimer? A moins que vous n'y voyiez là aussi un aspect misérable.  
\- C'est le cas.  
\- Vous... Je suis un bon compositeur. Un très bon compositeur. Et un excellent pianiste et moi seul suis capable de jouer mes œuvres. Personne ne peut assez les comprendre et encore moins vous. Vous et votre suffisance abjecte.  
\- Allons bon, du calme. Et ne soyez pas si sur de vous. Vous n'êtes pas bon. Juste assez correct pour berner cette stupide foule sans aucune notion de la beauté de la musique.  
\- Que..."

Je n'ai rien a répondre. Rien d'assez fort. Sa voix est si douce, mais ses mots sont plus coupant que du verre brisé. Il écrase sa cigarette et d'un geste presque théâtral passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il aime être admiré, il aime tellement ça, il veut que le monde soit à ses pieds et n'hésite pas à tenter de rabaisser chaque personne qu'il sent le mettre en position de faiblesse. J'essaie de m'en persuader, mais il m'impressionne tellement.

"Pensez à ce que je vous dit. Et essayez de m'écrire quelque chose qui aura du sens.  
\- Je ne vous doit rien.  
\- Cela va de soi. Mais considérez mes paroles. Bonne soirée, _Maître_ "

Il part. Fermant la conversation comme l'on ferme un opéra, dans son habituelle superbe. Rien ni personne n'aurait une telle assurance et je ne cesse de bouillir intérieurement. Le salaud. Je prend la direction opposée, même si le réel itinéraire est initialement le même que lui, mais je ne veux pas le côtoyer, je ne veux pas le voir, quitte à prendre un chemin plus long. Je marche longtemps, le froid me griffe le visage mais je ne sens aucune once de fraîcheur atteindre mon corps. Parce que je ne parviens pas à me calmer. Parce que ses mots me provoquent une telle haine que mon corps entier s'embrase. Parce que cet homme me consume. Quand j'arrive enfin chez moi, le corps endolori et la respiration coupée, je m'installe à mon bureau, prend une partition, et commence à écrire. Ce soir là, je n'ai pas dormi.

 

****

 

_Janvier 1810_

Ma vie est devenue un enfer. Je ne dors plus, me nourris tout juste assez pour ne pas perdre la force de lutter contre le sommeil et d'encore pouvoir mettre ma force au piano quand il le fallait. La journée, je m’entraînes pour mes représentations, m’entraînes jusqu'à perdre tout sens du temps, puis quand le soleil termine sa ronde, je me mets à mon bureau, et planche sur mon concerto, grattant le papier de ces notes que j'avais pourtant tellement apprivoisées. _Vous n'êtes pas bon. Juste assez correct pour berner cette stupide foule sans aucune notion de la beauté de la musique._ Non, Harry Styles, je suis bon. Je suis bien meilleur que tu ne puisses l'imaginer et putain, si tu savais comme je brûle en pensant à toi à cet instant. Je te hais d'une façon incommensurable mais je veux te prouver que je sais créer. Je sais rendre les choses tellement belle que tu en pleureras et tu me haïra aussi. Tu ne sauras jamais que ce que tout cela aura été grâce -ou à cause- de toi et tu en pâtiras. 

Mais dès que je le vois au représentations, soit en face de moi pour écouter, toujours au premier rang, ou sur scène les jours où il se produit, tout ne fait qu'empirer. Oui, sa musique est plus que de simples notes, plus que des émotions mises sur papier. Cet homme est un génie. Un génie inégalable. Et je ne cesses dorénavant de me comparer à lui, de vouloir à tout prix le détruire. Je l'aimes. Je l'aimes autant que je peux le haïr et dieu sait l'aversion que j'ai pour lui. 

J'ai consacré tant de soirées, seul dans ma chambre, à composer des semblants d’œuvres en pensant à lui. J'ai voulu retranscrire sur papier les sentiments qu'il me procurait, la douleur de mon estomac lorsque je le voyait, les accélérations de mon pouls, cette chaleur incontrôlable dans tout mon corps, ainsi que toute cette haine que je ne parvenait pas à calmer. Mais rien n'était assez bien. Tout n'était qu'un succession de notes sans vraiment de sens, comme un brasier qui s'enflamme sans vraiment être contrôlé. Et je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais une oeuvre d'art. De l'Art avec un grand A, de l'Art comme l'on en a jamais vu. Une oeuvre qui puisse le représenter, l'égaler, et représenter avec justesse ô combien il prend emprise de tout mon être.

 

****

 

_Mars 1810._

Les jours et les semaines passent. Et rien n'y fait. Je ne tiens plus. Chaque jour la force me quitte et j'abandonne. Ce soir, je me suis trompé pendant que je jouais. Moi, Louis Tomlinson, je me suis trompé en jouant mon oeuvre. Il était là, encore, toujours avec ce plaisir vicieux de me voir jouer sans jamais réussir à atteindre son niveau. Il s'en délecte, je le vois dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, son regard n'était pas empli de colère, ni d'agacement. Ce soir il était amusé, sûrement satisfait de mon erreur qui à m'a coûté mon honneur. Pourtant, autour de moi, les applaudissements sont aussi forts que d'habitude, les gens ne semblent pas avoir pris compte de mon accrochage et je ne sais pas si je dois en tirer du bon ou du mauvais. Mais rien ne m'importe plus que lui, que son regard ancré dans le mien qui ne me lâche pas pendant qu'il quitte la pièce en premier, comme toujours. 

Il est dehors. Je le sais. Il m'y attend, pour encore plus se donner en spectacle et pour encore rehausser son ego. C'est injuste, il est si jeune et pourtant si confiant, si talentueux. Il semble déjà tant connaitre et moi je ne suis rien. Je ne connais rien de plus à la vie que la musique.  
Je salue rapidement la foule et feint un violent mal de tête à mon imprésario pour le convaincre d'éloigner la foule. Je ne veux pas de leurs poignées, ce soir. Je veux juste lui faire face. 

 

****

 

Il est bien là. Toujours adossé. Toujours sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Il m'a entendu sortir, mais ne me regarde pas. Il sourit, magnifiquement mais je le hais si fort à cet instant que je pourrais arracher toute sa joie de vivre si j'en avais le pouvoir.

"C'est quoi putain de problème, Styles?  
\- Oh, on se tutoie maintenant?  
\- Je vouvoie pas les ordures moi. A quoi tu joues, bordel?  
\- Je te demandes pardon?  
\- Arrêtes. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre taré.  
\- Le langage châtier ne te vas pas, tu le sais?  
\- Je t'emmerdes.  
\- Oh, pitié. Ce n'est pas en m'insultant qu'on réglera le problème.  
\- Le problème? Mais c'est uniquement toi le problème, pas moi. C'est pas moi qui essaie de me tirer vers le bas. C'est pas moi qui savoure avec une telle avidité les erreurs des autres. C'est bon? Ça t'as bien amusé de me voir ce soir? Tu as eu ta dose? Alors fous moi la paix."

Il me regarde, un sourcil levé et sa putain de cigarette invariablement accrochée à sa bouche, comme s'il regardait un enfant faire un caprice. J'ai l'impression qu'un orage éclate au fond de moi, que je pourrais le tuer, là, maintenant. Le tuer pour qu'il disparaisse, pour que toute cette haine et toute cette passion disparaisse enfin parce que j'ai mal, à en crever. Et je peux plus le contenir. Je ne supporte plus tout ça, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser et la musique n'y fait rien. J'ai juste envie d'exorciser. Et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je suis face à lui, une main tenant fermement son col et mon autre bras bloquant sa poitrine. Je l'ai violemment plaqué contre le mur, alors que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais quand il est là, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis. J'ai chaud, tellement chaud et la douleur dans ma mâchoire est une torture tant je la serre. Je suis là, face à lui, le tenant contre ce mur de brique avec une envie folle de lui abîmer son putain de visage mais je reste bloqué. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis à bout de souffle et mon regard est surement mille fois plus effrayant que tous ceux qu'il a pu me lancer auparavant.

"Louis...  
\- Ta gueule. Ne m'appelle pas Louis. Ne me parle pas.  
\- Lâche moi.  
\- Je vais te tuer Harry, je te jure que là si je le veux je peux te tuer.  
\- Tu me tueras pas. T'es épuisé. T'as à peine assez de force pour me tenir.  
\- Mais putain, ferme là.  
\- Bien. Mais avant de me tuer alors, je voudrais te poser une question. Et je veux que tu réfléchisses. Est-ce que, compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton concert, tu à compris où j'ai voulu te mener?  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Est-ce que tu as compris quelle était ta faiblesse? Est-ce que tu as vu comme ta fragilité l'emporte sur ta musique. Je t'ai troublé? Vexé? Et alors? Si tu était vraiment si bon et si habité par ta musique, rien n'aurait du te faire fauter lorsque tu jouais. Mais tu l'as fait.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
\- Le rapport est que quand on comprend vraiment sa musique, c'est elle qui nous guide. Pas nous qui la guidons. Et ça, tu ne l'a pas encore compris. Ta musique n'est pas laide, ni désagréable, mais elle est encore trop impersonnelle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?  
\- Je le sens. Je l'entend. Elle n'est pas au même rythme que ton souffle lorsque tu joues parce que tu te laisse bien trop emporter, et trop vite, et cela te porte terriblement préjudice.  
\- J'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi.  
\- Au contraire. Et je pense même que tu pourrais progresser.  
\- Alors là, tu n'y penses même pas.  
\- Je te propose une séance. Une seule séance et tu verras qu'après cette mise au point tu en ressortiras déjà meilleur et tu ne te passera plus de mes conseils.  
\- T'es un gosse, t'as rien à m'apprendre.  
\- J'ai vingt ans. Seulement cinq ans de moins que toi, tu sais? Mais des années de maturité musicale en plus.  
\- T'es vraiment qu'un petit con prétentieux.  
\- Non. Je suis juste... un bon musicien. Tu pourrais l'être aussi si tu m'écoutais un peu.  
\- Je m'en fout. Complètement. Alors écoute moi bien. Tu vas disparaître, de ma vie, de tous les endroits que je cotoie et ne t'avises même plus à mettre les pieds ici quand je joue parce que je te jure que je te tuerai Styles, avant même que tu ne m'aies assez usé, et je..."

Je ne sais pas si c'est le sommeil, ou le trop peu de nourriture, ou le stress, l'énervement, ou même tout à la fois. Mais ma force a lâché, et tout est devenu noir.

 

****

 

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je ne reconnais rien. Ce n'est ni mon plafond, ni mes meubles, et définitivement pas ma chambre. Les draps dans lesquels j'ai dormi ne sentent pas comme chez moi mais pourtant cette odeur m'enivre. J'essaie de recoller les derniers bouts de souvenirs que j'ai pu assimiler. Le concert, la rue, l'odeur de la cigarette, Harry, son parfum, son visage près du mien. J'ai voulu le frapper, j'étais énervé. J'ai pas pu tomber comme ça. Je suis pas si faible. Non. Je ne suis pas un faible.  
Je ne sais pas où je suis mais peu importe je dois partir. Je dois retourner travailler ma partition. Ma colère a tant décuplée hier que je me dois de tenter la mettre en forme, sur papier, la traduire dans ce langage que lui seul pourra réellement comprendre. Ma tête me tourne lorsque je me lève et je peine à avancer, si bien que mon genou heurte un bureau massif. Et évidemment, parce que je dois vraiment être faible, je crie. Et la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Et parce que les choses ne vont évidemment pas dans mon sens, c'est lui que je trouve face à moi, et ses bras me font barrage au pas de la porte.

"Tu es réveillé.  
\- Laisse moi passer.  
\- Tu n'auras même pas la force de faire dix mètres une fois dehors.  
\- Dégage, laisse moi.  
\- Non.  
\- Putain mais fous moi la paix.  
\- Viens avec moi.  
\- Je n'irai nulle part avec toi je veux rentrer chez moi.  
\- Tu rentreras quand tu seras en état. Viens, il y a de quoi manger."

Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai plus ni la force de crier ni même de parler. Et je me résout au fait qu'il a raison. Mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois partir dès qu'il est possible. Non seulement parce que je le hais, mais aussi parce que ces sentiments pour lui qui me brûlent sont une destruction de plus en plus intense chaque seconde que je le côtoie.

La maison dans laquelle il vit est immense. Bien plus grande que la mienne. J'ai beau être aisé, son succès à l'air bel et bien plus important que le mien, en vue de ce qu'il peut s'offrir. Des meubles de marbres, des couloirs immenses, des dorures. Et lorsque l'on passe par le salon, c'est évidemment son piano qui attire mon regard. Une véritable pièce de collection, comme jamais je n'en ai vu. Sûrement plus cher encore que tout ceux que j'ai pu posséder. Encore une fois, mon animosité frémis dans mes entrailles. Et encore une fois je me sens vaciller, mais je sens un appui derrière mon dos. Harry me retient, et son bras qui colle ma peau est pour moi comme une lacération. Si le côtoyer me fait souffrir, être en contact est une descente aux enfers. Mais je ne peux rien dire, je dois me contenir. Tout ira bien. Quand tout sera composé, quand toute ma douleur aura quitté mon corps pour se poser sur le papier, tout ira mieux, c'est certain. 

La petite pièce dans laquelle il m’emmène possède une table sur laquelle une dose improbable de nourriture est disposée. Je ne sais pas s'il veut m'impressionner, mais c'est réussi, cependant je ne lui dirai jamais. 

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes alors prend ce que tu veux.  
\- C'est quoi encore? Une façon de montrer que tu as plus que moi?  
\- C'est une façon de te dire de te la fermer et de manger avant de mourir sur mon sol. Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, j'ai l'habitude de tes humeurs maintenant. Prend ton temps, je reviendrai tout à l'heure."

Je suis con. Tellement con.

"Attends. C'est bon, t'as raison. Désolé.  
\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te canaliser, Louis. Vraiment.  
\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me changer comme ça.  
\- Parce que je sais ce que tu vaux, et que tu es doucement en train de te gâcher."

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il quitte la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

 

****

 

Trois jours.  
Mon départ précipité n'a finalement pas été possible, compte tenu de mon état. J'avais bien trop tiré sur la corde et rentrer chez moi, si j'avais pu marcher jusque là, n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses car j'aurais repris ma vie là où je l'avais laissée. Je m'étais assuré dès le premier jour de laisser une brève lettre que le domestique de Harry était allé déposer chez moi pour alerter Anna que j'étais dans l'incapacité de rentrer pour raisons de santé et qu'elle devait continuer à veiller sur la maison en mon absence. Mais j'allais mieux. J'étais plus reposé et retrouver un rythme de repas normal m'avait redonné quelques élans de vigueur. En ce troisième jour, je pouvais commencer à envisager de partir. Parce que je n'étais pas chez moi ici, et que rester avec lui était une torture quotidienne.

Seulement, il est sorti, et je pourrais partir, sans laisser un mot, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire violence. Je ne partirai pas sans avoir essayé le piano. Je prend place sur le siège et contemple la beauté de l'instrument. Il est si complexe que des heures ne suffiraient pas à en apprécier chaque détail. Mes doigts filent sur le bois, sur les touches en ivoire, sur les gravures et bordures en or, et tout me parait si noble, si pur. Harry est à l'image de ce qui l'entoure et j'essaie de comprendre, de m'imprégner de ce talent et de cette assurance dont il fait preuve. Est-ce que lui aussi, prend du temps pour ne faire qu'un avec le piano, ou est-ce quelque chose d'inné? Les choses paraissent si évidentes pour lui. Je l'ai entendu jouer à plusieurs reprises, il joue souvent, mais moins que moi, et pourtant chaque note qu'il touche n'est jamais gâchée. Chaque notes, chaque accords forment un ensemble d'une rare perfection. Je ne serai jamais comme lui. 

Lentement je m'approprie cet inconnu et commence à jouer dessus. Jouer sans trop savoir quoi. Je joue sans partition, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et ça me fait un bien fou. Soudain les paroles de Harry me reviennent en tête. La musique doit me guider. Pas le contraire. Laisse la faire, prendre ses libertés. Alors je pense à Harry, aux quelques contacts de nos peaux, à la douleur que je ressens, aux éclairs dans mon corps qui deviennent brasier, aux explosions qui ne retombent ensuite comme une pluie fine et qui reviennent en force pour imploser quand je repense à lui, puis à cette haine, puis à cette peur, cette peur d'être moins bon, cette peur qu'il me juge mauvais, à ma tristesse, puis à l'espoir qui jaillit quand il me dit que je vaux quelque chose, car oui je vaux quelque chose je lui prouverai, et j'aurais pu lui prouver à cet instant même, car je ne pense plus à mes doigts sur les touches, ils se déplacent en fonction de mes émotions et je me sens encore plus libre. Et la musique que je joue est belle, si belle que je voudrais qu'il l'entende et qu'il ressente ça lui aussi.  
Je termine le morceau sur un decrescendo en douceur, je m'imagine les feuilles à l'automne, tomber lentement des arbres en un balancement harmonieux lorsqu'elles meurent pour se poser doucement au sol. Cette idée me calme. Comme cette feuille, une partie de moi est morte, une partie de ma rancœur s'est détachée de moi parce qu’il avait raison. Admirant une dernière fois le piano, je me relève, bien décidé à partir. Mais lorsque je me retourne, le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce n'est plus vide. Harry est là et le voir ainsi m'arrache un sursaut. Il ne bouge pas, Harry Styles ne bouge jamais après une représentation. Mais il tient son menton dans sa main tandis qu'il me fixe, et le regard qu'il me lance est là comme pour me dire que j'ai réussi.  
Et à cet instant là, je n'ai plus envie de le haïr.

 

****

 

_Juin 1810._

J'ai continué à aller chez lui, parfois, le soir. La douleur de le côtoyer persiste, toujours plus forte à mesure où j'apprend à le connaitre, mais rester loin de lui me rend malade. Une fois rentré chez moi j'ai commencé à écrire, encore, et j'ai enfin pu en sortir quelques ébauches concluantes, mais je n'arrivais pas à tenir longtemps. Les brûlures revenaient toujours à la charge, plus puissantes que jamais. J'ai vite compris que je devrais le revoir. Dorénavant, il m'attend après mes représentations, et nous allons chez lui. Il me raconte comment il a commencé la musique, me joue ses morceaux, me fait jouer et me reprend la plupart du temps. Moi qui ait vécu pendant des années pensant que je traverserait le temps avec ma musique, je suis tombé bien bas. Néanmoins, désormais je suis plus humble, plus dur avec moi même. Je ne veux plus l'égaler, je veux seulement qu'il soit satisfait. Certains soirs, le piano est occupé par nos quatre mains, et dans ces moments là il ne me reprend jamais. Parce que pour une raison évidente sa présence me donne une force que je ne soupçonnais pas.  
Et me voici, encore ce soir chez lui. Il me parle de Mozart, des moments où il l'a côtoyé pendant les voyages avec son père chef d'orchestre, et des cours qu'il a reçu.

"Cet homme a écrit jusqu'à sa mort, il est presque mort en écrivant sa partition, tu te rend compte? C'est la plus belle mort que l'on puisse avoir. L'année avant qu'il ne meure il m'a appris à sublimer les pauses pendant les morceaux. J'étais jeune mais j'ai bu ses paroles, et parfois quand je joues, je sens qu'il n'est pas loin, qu'il écoute ce que je fais.  
\- J'aurais aimé le rencontrer.  
\- Tu peux.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Prend place au piano, j'arrive."

Lorsqu'il revient une partition à la main, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis notre premier échange, lui donnant encore quelques années de plus. Il est encore plus beau et je me demande si sa beauté arrêtera de grandir un jour. Ses yeux d'un vert perçant contemplent les feuilles de papier qui glissent entre ses doigts. Son corps est si fin, élancé, ses bras semblent si forts, je me souviens encore avec quelle assurance il m'avait rattrapé, et je repense à ce soir là quand il m'avait porté inconscient jusqu'à chez lui. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire la même chose. Comme pour son talent, il est l'incarnation même de l'intangible, mais sa chemise ouverte laisse entrevoir son torse et je me surprend à penser que si je le voulais, je pourrais toucher sa peau, et le rendre un peu moins inaccessible, comme s'il pouvait m'appartenir ne serais-ce qu'un instant. 

"Voilà, regarde."

Il se colle a mon dos et pose les partitions devant moi, ses bras imposants entourant mon corps si frêle à côté du sien. Je me sens minuscule, comme un gamin lors de sa première séance de musique. Mais ce que je ressens là n'à rien avoir avec l'enthousiasme de la toute première fois où j'ai eu un contact avec un piano. Moi qui croyait que c'était l’expérience la plus forte que je n'aie jamais vécue, je me retrouvais, le corps contre le sien, à tenter de calmer les battements dans ma poitrine qui semblaient me déchirer chaque fois un peu plus. Il me montre les changement de tempos, me fait marquer la pause, sa main sur la mienne, mimant un souffle pour me montrer comment le ressentir.

"Ce que faisait Mozart était loin d'être simple, et il fallait le connaitre pour le jouer correctement mais... tu as du talent Louis, tu n'es pas qu'un simple jeune pianiste imbu de lui même qui joue pour être acclamé. Tu as assez d'amour pour la musique pour comprendre ce qu'il écrit. Je l'ai vu la toute première fois que tu as joué. Ce que tu faisait était imparfait, mais toi, toi tu était rayonnant, et je voyais la musique te traverser. Je voulais que tu comprennes tes erreurs pour que tu soies meilleur parce que je ne veux de toi que l'excellence. Et pas seulement jouer quelques concertos devant des gens qui grandissent en pensant tout connaitre à la musique. Ils ne connaissent rien. Tu te souviens comment ils t'ont applaudit lorsque tu t'es trompé?  
\- Oui...  
\- Ils t'ont applaudit parce qu'ils ont cru comprendre ce que tu faisais mais n'ont même pas décelé ton erreur. Ils ont cru sentir ta souffrance mais l'ont-ils vraiment senti au plus profond d'eux mêmes? Est-ce que la musique que tu jouais ce soir là traduisait réellement ce que tu ressentais?  
\- Non...  
\- Tu comprend mieux maintenant? Je veux que tu joues ce que tu es. Je veux que tu deviennes si fort qu'un jour tu joueras au côté des meilleurs compositeurs qui eux liront dans ta musique les tourments de ton âme. Maintenant, regarde. Mozart a écrit ce morceau lorsque sa femme l'a quitté. Lis les notes, est-ce que tu vois la douleur? Est-ce que tu sens sa désolation, la peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais, les hurlements des notes qui lui crient de revenir? Est-ce que tu arrives à lire ça, Louis?"

Je ne dis rien, les larmes dévalent mes joues. Ce morceau est une merveille, un chef-d'oeuvre. Et Harry me les montre pour me tirer vers le haut et m'en imprégner. Je suis sans défense, tout cette aura autour de moi me fait perdre le contrôle. Je sens ses boucles tomber sur mon cou et je lutte pour ne pas m'effondrer. C'est trop douloureux. Il ne comprend pas et ne semble pas s'en soucier et cela me tue. Je voudrais qu'il saches. Que je puisses lui dire avec des mots ce que je ressens mais je n'ai jamais su faire. Je n'ai jamais pu parler autrement qu'avec la musique et cela me terrorise de me lancer dans l'inconnu. Je ne réussirai jamais à crier mon amour comme Mozart l'a fait. Et Harry n'est pas ce genre d'homme, certainement pas. La cour doit le réclamer, les femmes doivent se disputer pour l'inviter dans leurs lits et cette seule pensée me donne envie de vomir. Il n'a pas sa place dans les passions avec un musicien raté. Harry est trop beau, trop talentueux, il est la symphonie parfaite du compositeur, la pièce maîtresse, celle dont la simple existence est une bénédiction et que tout le monde s'arrache. Et moi je suis juste la partition oubliée, celle qui reste inlassablement sur le coin d'un bureau, et qui sert ensuite de repose plume. Qui chaque jour est entourée de l'oeuvre exceptionnelle qui ne cesse de grandir et grandir encore pour former cette pièce de génie. Comment ais-je même pu croire un jour que je survivrai dans ce milieu. C'est évident. Harry sera toujours le premier, et je serai à vie le second, un compositeur et pianiste parmi d'autres dont personne ne se souvient du nom. Salieri a payé le prix avec Mozart. Aujourd'hui je comprend ce qu'il a vécu. 

Le souffle de Harry est de plus en plus proche et je n'entends plus ce qu'il dit. Le nœud dans ma poitrine est ardent et pourtant, j'ai froid. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Cela n'a pas de but. Je suis voué à souffrir, à cause de lui. Parce que je l'aime, et parce que je l'envie. Et que je ne peux pas lutter. Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas jouer le morceau qu'il me donne, c'est au dessus de mes compétences. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'approprier ces variations, la beauté de ces gamme. Lui semble avoir déjà tout compris. Je me lève subitement et ferme le couvercle du piano. Sans lui expliquer, parce que j'ai besoin d'air, besoin d'arrêter d'avoir si mal et d'être tiraillé dans ce désir qui me rend fou.

"Louis...?  
\- Je dois partir, excuse moi.  
\- Attends."

Il me retiens. Je suis face à lui maintenant et il me tient fermement par les bras. Non. Arrête ça.

"Lâche moi, Harry.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang?  
\- Je ne peux pas rester?  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Je suis désolé."

Mes jambes tremblent et le piano est mon seul appui. Harry m'observe et je contemple chaque trait de son visage que je ne toucherai jamais. Chaque cil de ses yeux, chaque irrégularité de ses lèvres, trop proches des miennes. 

"Reste.  
\- Non.  
\- S'il te plait."

Son souffle se rapproche de plus en plus, et avant que je ne puisse dire un mot de plus, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.  
A ce moment là, la musique, la vraie, celle qui n'a jamais voulu sortir, explose dans ma tête, comme la plus grande déflagration que je n'aie jamais eue à vivre. Car c'est lui, et que chaque fois que les baisers s'accentuent, de nouvelles notes m'apparaissent. Comme les plus belles notes du monde. La confiance que j'avais perdue ressort d'entre les morts et me donne ce courage et cette euphorie que j'avais auparavant. Je l'aime. Je l'aime et je veux l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se coupe, jusqu'à ce que la force me manque. Sa peau que je je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir toucher est maintenant collée à la mienne, mes mains plaquées sur son visage pour ne pas le laisser partir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Ni avec quelqu'un, ni avec la musique. Tout m’apparaît soudain si superficiel, ces relations bâclées autant que les recueils que je pensais parfaits. Ce soir, je ne suis plus vraiment Louis Tomlinson, je suis un homme qui renaît de ses cendres et se sent capable de créer avec une force dévastatrice. Aussi fort que je puisse l'aimer, je sais que plus rien ne peut m'arrêter. Sentir sa chaleur, son souffle court sur mes lèvres, dans mon cou, m'inspire les plus belles compositions, les plus belles notes, minutieusement sélectionnées pour n'en tirer que la plus pure mélodie. Je veux me raccrocher à ça, encore et toujours, j'en ai trop souffert, j'ai trop haï pour laisser tomber et je relance notre baiser de façon encore plus passionnée, et je sens ses mains passer sous mes jambes pour me poser sur le piano. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Depuis combien de temps contenait-il tout ça? Quand ma chemise tombe sous ses mains, et que je reproduis ses gestes, je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. 

Sa peau est d'une douceur inimaginable, je sens ses cheveux parcourir tout mon corps, et quand son visage se rapproche de nouveau de mien, je le regarde, lui murmure que j'avais tellement attendu, tellement eu mal pour lui. Il m'embrasse pour seule réponse et je sens une larme couler dans mon cou. Est-ce qu'il a eu mal lui aussi? Est-ce qu'il a souffert de cette rivalité sous son cette domination qu'il laissait paraître? Il est encore si jeune, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir des fragilités, des failles. Mais un homme qui compose et joue ainsi ne peut qu'être un homme qui a eu assez mal au delà de son génie pour créer de telles choses. Je me rend compte que lui aussi doit être protégé, et je ne veux rien d'autre maintenant que lui. J'entoure mes bras autour de son cou. L'union de nos corps m’apparaît comme la transmission de tout ce qu'il voulait m'apprendre. Son savoir, sa fierté, son talent, et je voudrais ne jamais avoir à y mettre fin. Mon cœur serre à un point que je pourrais en mourir et je le serre contre moi, respire son air, prend tout ce qu'il peut me donner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. 

Cette nuit là, et malgré les cours qu'il m'avait donné avant, Harry m'a tout appris.

 

****

 

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, c'est comme si tout n'avait été qu’imagination. Pourtant, il est là, à mes cotés, la lumière du jour se reflète sur son dos nu et je ne veux pas troubler cette image si pure.  
Doucement, je m'extrait de ses bras et m'habille en vitesse. Cette fois-ci, je dois vraiment partir. Les notes sont encore claires dans ma tête, les tempos sont si évident que je me maudis de ne pas avoir pu créer tout cela avant. Mais attendre en valait la peine et je peux désormais me sentir léger, libre.

J'attrape un papier et griffonne quelques mots que je dépose à ses cotés. Il est beau, plus que jamais et je voudrais rester des heures à admirer chaque parcelle de ce corps qui m'a fait sien. Je souris, il me semble maintenant avoir tout le temps de le faire. S'il veut me revoir, et je sais qu'il le voudra. 

_Une partition n'attend jamais._  
_Je reviendrai_.  
_Louis_.

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, les notes d'encre coulent naturellement sur ma feuille, et c'est en pensant à lui, à son corps, à sa voix, à son souffle et à notre nuit que tout prend un sens. 

 

****

 

_Septembre 1810_

Ces derniers mois ce sont écoulés rapidement, bien trop rapidement. Comme toujours, la journée était consacrée à l'écriture de dizaines de projets mêlé et le soir venu, je retrouvais ma place dans les bras de Harry, passant des nuits interminables à jouer ensemble, à l'écouter me parler de ses projets, à le regarder jouer après l'amour, le suivre dans les opéras des plus grands compositeurs,pour apprécier la beauté de la musique des autres, et à se rapprocher dans cette passion brûlante qui nous anime. Combien de fois m'as-t-il fait céder à ses avances sur les balcons privés des théâtres. J'ai pris goût à sa fougue, à ce bonheur qui pour moi était tout sauf éphémère. Car je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ni rien vu venir. Encore moins la lettre qu'il tient dans ses mains. 

"Une lettre de Vienne.... il ont entendu parler de mes œuvres, sans compter que mon père a été à la cour pendant des années.  
\- Et?  
\- Ils veulent que je soies musicien à la cour, mais....  
\- Harry, vas-y.  
\- Au diable leur invitation, Louis. Je ne pars pas loin de toi. Qui sait combien cela va durer? Et si je ne reviens pas?  
\- Tu ne peux pas renoncer à ton rêve, c'était ton projet depuis tellement de temps tu ne peux pas changer d'avis comme ça. Pas pour moi.  
\- Alors quoi? Je pars et tu restes?  
\- Harry s'il te plait...  
\- Viens avec moi.  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. J'ai tout ici, ma vie, ma notoriété, ma...  
\- Alors c'est ça dont tu as peur? Vivre dans l'ombre?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Harry.  
\- Pourtant tu l'as dit.  
\- Ecoute... tu es le mieux placé pour savoir combien la musique est toute ma vie, à quel point j'ai ai _besoin_. Pas pour le succès, ni pour la reconnaissance, mais simplement parce que... je veux que les gens entendent ce que je crée.  
\- Des gens t'écouterons là bas. Louis, je te jure que je t'aiderai. Je parlerai de toi au Roi, à sa cour. A tout le monde. Je leur dirait combien tu es doué et combien ta musique est belle. Je lui montrerai tes œuvres, il en voudra c'est certain.  
\- Harry... face à toi je n'ai aucune chance. Et rien n'est si facile, le risque est bien trop grand. Je ne suis pas prêt à échouer.  
\- Mais tu es prêt à renoncer.  
\- Ne m'obliges pas à choisir entre la musique et toi.  
\- Je ne t'obliges à rien du tout puisque ton choix est fait apparemment.  
\- Harry, tu ne comprend pas. Par pitié écoutes moi.  
\- Laissons tomber, tu veux."

La porte claque derrière lui, me laissant seul dans la pièce. Je suis en train de le perdre. Je perd ce pour quoi je me suis tant battu. Je perd mon inspiration, la personne avec qui je veux passer ma vie, c'est impossible. Impossible. 

J'ouvre la porte, et la chambre est à peine éclairée par la lumière du soleil d'automne qui disparaît peu à peu. Il est là, allongé sur le lit , ne bouge pas et ne réagit même pas lorsque je rentre, comme si j'étais un inconnu. Doucement je prend place à ses côtés, mon visage face au sien, face à son regard dans le vague, face à ses larmes. Je ne veux pas que cela se passe de cette façon, ni le voir comme ça, ce n'est pas lui. C'est ma faute. 

"Harry...  
\- J'aurais jamais du t'attendre ce soir là. J'aurais du rentrer chez moi et t'oublier.  
\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Tu sais ce que ça fait Louis? D'avoir l'impression que tout ce dans quoi tu as mis ton énergie, ta force s'effrite peu à peu entre tes doigts?  
\- Et toi, tu sais à quel point c'est dur? A quel point ça me fait mal de penser que tout risque de nous échapper? Regarde nous Harry. Je t'ai méprisé autant que ce que tu me fascinais, j'ai souffert durant des mois, à un point que tu n'imagineras jamais. Et il y a encore quelques mois j'aurais voulu tout faire pour te détruire mais maintenant? Je veux que tu réalises ce que tu as toujours voulu faire Harry, pour ton talent, et pour l'amour que je te portes.  
\- Mais à quoi mon talent servira si tu n'es pas là. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontres je me fichais éperdument d'être seul. Ma musique était la chose la plus importante de ma vie, puis tu es arrivé, seul sur ce piano une force qui émanait de toi m'attirait sans que je puisses y faire qoi que ce soit. J'ai eu envie d'écrire toutes sortes de recueils, à en perdre haleine, sans m'arrêter, parler du mal être qui me rongeait et de cette douleur lacérante. J'aurais pu écrire tous les livres du monde sur toi si je n'avais pas été musicien. Mais la seule façon que j'avais de tout extérioriser était de composer et maintenant tout me parait si vain si tu n'es pas là. Alors sur quoi pourrai-je composer? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force.  
\- Je t'en supplie ne perd pas une telle opportunité pour moi.  
\- Cela veut dire que tout est fini? Que l'on doit tout arrêter?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.  
\- Alors viens.... Viens avec moi Louis. Si tu ne m'as jamais menti lorsque tu écrivais, si tes sentiments sont si forts que les miens, ne me laisse pas partir seul."

Ne le laisse pas s'en aller. 

"D'accord."

Il ne répond pas, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui, et ses bras me serrent avec toutes les forces qu'il lui reste. Il tremble, peut-être autant que moi. Et en un instant, son assurance, celle qu'il a toujours su mettre en avant reprend le dessus. Son corps roule sur le mien et je vois dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il me porte. Imaginer une vie sans plus jamais croiser ce regard m'apparaît comme une agonie sans fin. Je ne veux pas le quitter, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer pleurer encore. Mes doigts frôlent ses cils et sèchent ses larmes que je ne supporte pas voir heurter ce visage. Son visage sur lequel je ne va que ce sourire qu'il a mis tant de temps à m'accorder. Ou même cet air hautain qu'il aimait tant faire, auparavant. Je le prend aussi. Je l'aime dans ces moments parce qu’il est lui même. Il est Harry Styles, cet homme fort et inaccessible, aux barrières infranchissables, à la carrure majestueuse. Oui ,je partirai avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Mes lèvres brûlantes se collent aux siennes et mes mains parcourent son corps, de ses épaules à ses cambrures, passant sur son torse pour y sentir son cœur battre si vite que même la Toccata ne l'aurait rattrapé. Et dans cette chambre qui m'était avant inconnue, dans ses draps empreints de son odeur, je scelle avec lui ma promesse, dans la plus belle des harmonies. 

****

 

_Viennes, Septembre 1814._

Les gens m'acclament, applaudissent plus que jamais durant toutes mes représentations. Le roi lui-même s'est déplacé et semble enchanté. J'ai réussi. J'ai crée une pièce de Maître. Dans la foule, je cherche des yeux celui qui m'a inspiré mon oeuvre avant de me rappeler qu'il attend dans la loge, prêt à passer après moi. Nous sommes les seuls à se représenter, mais aucune compétition n'est entre nous. J'ai appris à être fier de ce qu'il faisait, et il en allait ainsi pour lui.

"Alors?  
\- Brillant.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Est-ce que je suis vraiment du genre à flatter, Louis?  
\- Non, mais on ne sait jamais.  
\- Tu es impossible."

Il sourit et m'embrasse. Nous sommes seuls mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un pourrait rentrer. Notre relation serait mal vue ici, encore plus en présence du roi. Mais je savoure cet instant, tant que je le peux, tant qu'il me donne ce courrage que j'avais perdu.

"Impressionne les.  
\- Je les impressionne toujours."

Je souris. et lorsque j'entends les premières notes du piano, les larmes dévalent mes joues. Il démarre sa symphonie, sa plus belle création, encore bien plus belle que la mienne. Mais je ne le jalouse pas, j'en viens même à penser que Mozart doit être là à l'admirer, à être fier de ce prodige. Les violons joignent le morceau, et je ferme les yeux. Il l'a écrite pendant cinq ans. Du jour où il m'à rencontré jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours. La musique varie comme notre relation, retrace le doute, l'attente, la haine, la douleur, la peur, l'amour, la passion, les larmes, la force. Nous avons crée ensemble la plus belle des odes à la vie.

 _Notre_ symphonie. _Notre_ chef-d'oeuvre.


End file.
